Angel Song
by Death Skater
Summary: Everyone thought this journey was going a little too well... until them. Tales of Symphonia /xover.
1. Bad Luck

**Authoress Notes ·** It's nice to be back to here. I know I've been neglecting my stories, so hopefully I'll update soon. I just can't feel motivated to do it, if you read my notes there. Sorry about any inconvenience. I'll try to force myself to write. Anyway, I got this idea from a fanfiction which I don't remember… I know it was about Luke finding Flamberge and stuff, but, yeah. I was planning to use my OCs here, but I was afraid to, since I didn't want them to be flamed, so I left them out. By the way, I have never been to Keterburg in my game play yet; sorry.

**Disclaimer · **I do not own Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, or any of the things mentioned in here. I do own a copy of Tales of the Abyss and Tales of Symphonia, but...

* * *

**· Chapter 1: Bad Luck ·  
****· BEGIN ·**

There they were, in Keterburg. Why were they dawdling and not stopping Van? Because every heroic groups need to stop for a break. This stress was killing them.

"It feels good to take a break every now and then." Guy commented, walking on the winter town with the group.

"This is barely a break. We're merely passing time, considering we have no idea what Van is planning next; there's no reason for us to try to find out what Van is doing without any leads." Jade countered. Guy was about to counter back when a sudden loud sneeze silenced him.

"I-I'm freezing…" Luke stated, rubbing his arms with what seemed to be rapid speed.

"I told you to buy a jacket back when we were in Kaitzur!" Tear reprimanded him, but then Jade intervened.

"Oh, look. There's our inn." Jade pointed out, literally pointing at it. Luke perked up, shouting warmth as he ran to it at lightning speed, receiving odd stares from bystanders. Tear lightly smacked her forehead as Guy chuckled, seeing as Jade purposely did that.

* * *

Luke stared outside, looking at the snow through the window at the Keterburg Inn. He woke up, hearing a soft melody, but he could no longer hear it. He hadn't been able to fall asleep afterwards though.

"Luke…? Is there something wrong?" Luke turned to see Natalia, the proud princess of Kimlasca. She rubbed her eyes, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Nothing. I thought I heard something earlier is all. I can't go back to sleep though. I think I'll go take a walk through; maybe it'll tire me out and I'll fall asleep again." Luke replied, grinning as he turned from the window he was looking at.

"It's really cold outside though… well, if you must… Just make sure to take Guy's coat. If you get sick, don't tell me I didn't warn you." Natalia said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Haha, okay!" He laughed it off, leaving the small one person inn room they all shared, peeling Guy's jacket off the rack. He made sure not to disturb anyone. They only booked one room to preserve money. Tear and Natalia shared one bed, while Jade shared a bed with Anise, surprisingly. They just made sure to stay on the other sides of the bed, away from each other. That left Guy and Luke, who'd just slept on the ground.

* * *

Wearing a coat in Keterburg didn't help.

Luke was still freezing his ass off. _Maybe this was a bad idea… _The replica thought, turning back to enter the inn, which was not far away. He'd only been walking, what, 10 minutes? He was about to until he heard someone shout.

"Let him go!" It was a girl's voice. Luke, in worry, headed over to source. His eyes widened as he saw a child, in the hands of a monster who managed so make it into Keterburg. The girl who shouted it was dressed in blue and white, with long blonde hair. Luke tore off the coat, tossing it to the side. He grabbed his sword, running over, but paused as the girl pulled out two weapons; chakrams. She looked alert and tossed at the enemy. She only managed to slice an arm off. At least it was the arm that held the child captive.

The chakram she threw flew back to her, and she grabbed, and that was when Luke ran in. The girl looked surprised to see Luke suddenly fly in and defeat the monster with a quick Fang Blade Havoc.

"Th-thank you," She said, but quickly diverted her attention to the injured child, "Genis, wake up!" Luke walked over; the poor kid looked worse for winter then Luke was. He was wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt. The girl looked at Luke desperately.

"Is there an inn around here?!" She asked urgently.

"Y-yeah. I'll bring you there, c'mon." Luke said and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. He picked up the boy with one hand, running in the snow, the blonde-haired girl following after him. They arrived at the inn, pushing the door open as a small bell rang.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the trouble." The girl said, looking at Luke apologetically.

"N-no, really, it's okay," Luke replied, scratching the back of his head, "You really don't need to apologize."

"O-oh, okay, I'm so—oh I just did it again, didn't I?" Colette gushed, looking down, "Um, anyway… What's your name? I'm Colette Brunel."

"I'm Luke fon Fabre, nice to meet you, Colette." Luke introduced himself and offered his hand for a handshake. Colette obliged and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Luke. Thanks for saving me earlier. What were you doing… walking around in the middle of the night like that?" The blonde girl asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. I went for a walk because I woke up. What were _you_ doing?" Luke asked, looking at her in the eye. Colette laughed nervously.

"I'm new around these areas, so I got lost and then we found a monster wandering around… Or more like, it attacked us first. My friend defended me, and then you came and yeah…" Colette explained nervously, giggling a little.

"Oh, all right, well, do you want me to stay longer or what?" Luke replied with another question.

"Oh, no, it's okay! You can go back to your own room if you want!" Colette answered, flailing her arms a little.

"Okay; I'll come back tomorrow morning to check how you are." Luke said, and smiled. He got up and Colette got up as well.

"Um, please at least let me walk you back!" Colette requested, and Luke scratched the back of his head and shrugged, smiling, signifying that he was okay with it.

* * *

"Your room is quite far away, Luke."

"Hm… This has nothing to do with the earlier statement, but Colette, I was just wondering, but what's a girl like you doing, carrying those swords on your back?"

"Oh, the swords wrapped in the fabric? They belong to my friend."

"Then why would you have them?"

"Well… He sort of _disappeared_, if you could say it like that."

"So you're holding them for him…?"

"Yep! I and my friend are looking for the requirements to bring him back."

"Oh… Sorry if it brought back any painful memories, by the way."

"Ah, don't worry! It didn't."

"Then what about your… Err… bracelet? It has a bunch of rings on it."

"Oh, those? They're a belonging of another friend. I only have 4 of them though. My friend has the other 5."

"Then that person isn't here too?"

"Yeah. Only she could really use these to its full potential because it's in her blood."

"Hm… Interesting stuff you have there. Anyway, this is my stop. G'night Colette."

"Good night, Luke!"

* * *

Everyone was enjoying breakfast in a circle, since the group had some leftover bread and other miscellaneous foods.

"By the way, Luke, who was the girl that you were with last night?" Jade asked, as if it were a simple question like 1 plus 1. Luke nearly threw spit out his orange juice that Anise went down and purchased for the group earlier.

"W-what girl!?" Luke asked, completely paranoid.

"Luke, you were out with a girl last night during that walk!? You never did return Guy's jacket either! Don't tell me you gave it to her!" Natalia shouted, standing up.

"Wait, you're all mistaken!" Luke shouted, flailing his arms.

"Heh, Luke, you're quite the ladies' man." Guy slyly commented.

"You're not making this better, Guy!" Luke countered, grabbing a piece of his bread and flinging it at him, hitting his poor servant's eye. He was about to get up and shout out to get everyone to shut up so he could explain, but then a sudden knock came to the door. Ion walked up to answer it, opening it to a blonde girl in familiar white and blue clothing.

"C-Colette!" Luke cried, seeing the girl at the doorway. Colette genuinely smiled while the rest of the group was eyeing/staring at her.

"Good morning, Luke! I thought you'd be hungry, so I thought I'd give you some of the leftovers from my breakfast. Oh, and Genis and I found that jacket you were wearing last night. It seems you forgot it. I finished washing and drying it, since I thought you'd want it back! My friend said he'd get our stuff and bring it here." Colette gushed, pointing at the small, leather bag that had food in it, while Natalia, Tear, and Anise turned to glare at Luke.

"You're mistaken!" Luke cried, getting up.

"Huh? Luke, did something happen?" Colette asked, clearly confused.

* * *

"Oh, so you helped Ms. Brunel last night?" Jade asked, looking straight at Luke, He gulped and nodded.

"All right… It seems I misunderstood the situation, Luke. I apologize." Natalia said gracefully, admitting her own mistakes.

"Damn straight!" Luke shouted. Tear was about to apologize until someone else knocked on the door. Colette looked up cheerfully and opened it, to see a small boy with white hair, clad in blue. He had a large, leather bag on his back, heaving traveling supplies in it. It didn't seem weigh him down much, it was merely the bulky swords on his back as well. Colette apologized and removed them, holding them as if they weighed nothing.

"Um… Well, I guess I'll be going now. Thank you everyone for your hospitality." Colette thanked them, nervously giggling after.

"Colette, which town are we going to next?" The boy asked before they both left the room.

"Um… How about we go to Kaitzur?" Colette offered and he shrugged, nodding as he stood straight and turned to leave. Colette lifted the swords onto her back and smiled, waving.

* * *

They were in Kimlasca territory now. They were headed to Baticul, stopping at Chesedonia first. They needed to visit Baticul, since the Tartarus was damaged in another attack by the Oracle Knights and God-Generals for an attempt to take Ion.

"There's Chesedonia up ahead!" Luke announced, running towards the town. The others followed, but the whole group paused when they saw what was happening. It was smoking…

* * *

"Now you see how futile your attempts are! Hand over those exspheres, and Martel's new body, while you're at it." The group arrived to see Colette and Genis and another blonde man.

There was something different though.

He had angel wings…

And so did Colette.

"Mithos, stop! Martel is already dead! You can't bring the dead back to life!" Genis shouted, holding his kendama.

"Silence! With that nuisance… the Eternal Swordsman trapped away, you can't defeat me!" The blonde haired angel laughed, taunting them.

"That's why we'll bring him back! He'll stop you just like he did last time!" Colette shouted, readying her chakrams for another full-on blow.

"Hmph… persistence. No matter; how will you fare, should I destroy his exsphere? Where will his soul go, I presume?" Mithos asked and Colette and Genis flinched.

"See how you try this!" Genis interrupted Mithos' little evil laugh and the child pushed himself into overlimit and began chanting, "I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder! Indignant Judgment!" The group watched in amazement as the white haired child casted Indignation, but what looked like a more advanced version. Following after the bolt of lightning, flew down a sword and what seemed like larger version of energy blast, effectively injuring Mithos fully.

"Why you… don't think you've won yet." Mithos said, clutching a bleeding wound. He flew back, up into the sky. He could beat them now, but, like any other villain, he needed that _pretty_ climax.

"Whew… Thought I was a goner…" Genis said, panting. He turned to the side and paused, and Colette looked, following the same reaction. What Genis used was his secret and ultimate technique and there stood Colette, fluttering around with her Angel wings and there they saw Mithos fly off.

**· Chapter 1: Bad Luck ·  
****· END · **

* * *

**Authoress Notes **** ·** Yes, I know it's not the best. Please review…? It should be longer, but it's 5:32 a.m. here and I want to go sleep, thank you.


	2. Sleeping

**Authoress Notes · ** Update time!? Heh, sorry if there's been a lack of updates or something. I've been playing Tales of the Abyss and my new mostly translated Clannad; fun, fun, fun. Oh, and, Mimi finally beat Van at the Absorption Gate?!

**Disclaimer **** · **Mimi does not own any of these games, okay?!

**Notes**** · ** Spoilers; beware.

* * *

** · Chapter 2: Sleeping****·  
**** · BEGIN **** · **

"C-Colette…" Luke mumbled, in total awe. The others were in awe too, actually. There was quite literally an angel in front of them.

"My, what a scene we have here…" Jade commented, pushing his glasses up.

"Colette… What should we do," Genis began, "We can't just let them waltz off knowing this after all."

"We can't just kill them," The young angel said, "Lloyd would never forgive us…"

"But… what can we do then?" Genis asked, but he got into another fighting stance once he saw Jade getting closer.

"Don't you dare think about doing anything to Colette!" Genis shouted as he readied himself for another spell, as Jade stopped walking over. Colette moved into defense too, both ready to land a pounding.

"Human experimenting? Why, even I wouldn't do such a horrid thing!" Jade exclaimed, as if dramatically hurt.

"I'm not stupid. I've read about the fomicry created in this world…" Genis stated and Jade's go-luck-in-sadist-style died a little. Jade knew exactly what Genis meant; what if they wanted to clone Colette for her angel powers?

* * *

"I think we need to sit down and talk about this in a civil manner. Fighting will bring us no where." Tear explained, calming Genis down.

Everyone was sitting on the dust battle ground, in a circle.

"So you are not of this world…?" Natalia asked some what dumbfounded. Of course, such a rare experience would render one completely blank.

"That's right… Genis and I are from a place called Sylva—no, now it's called Symphonia." Colette replied, looking down, as if ashamed.

"What exactly is this _Symphonia_ place like?" Tear inquired, like a professor. Genis took a deep breath, ready to explain.

"Symphonia is our world. It's some what more advanced and less advanced then Eldrant because--"

"What do you mean, less and more advanced?" Anise said, but Genis glared at her.

"Let me finish damnit," Genis grumbled and the Oracle Knight pouted, "because Symphonia used to be two separate worlds: Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. In our world, we have mana, which is the substance of all life and which allows us to us magic. In your world, mana is equivalent to fonons."

"Are you saying your world maybe lives parallel to yours?" Natalia suddenly asked, but Genis growled at her as well.

"Ask your questions when I'm done please," Genis replied politely and the group nodded, sensing his irritation, "Although I don't know how Eldrant and Symphonia are related, but one thing is for sure: it has a connection to Symphonia, but that's not why were here. We're here because of that man you saw; Mithos.

Our world was once two connected worlds, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, whom fed off each other, as you could put it… The worlds could not equally share mana, thus, one world prospered and one world did not, but one world could not prosper forever, and so, both worlds had a Chosen system.

The Chosen system is wear one person on both worlds are born. They are born with a Cruxis Crystal," Genis pointed to the red gem on Colette's collarbone, "signifying their rank. Chosen Ones are very important, as only they can reverse the mana flow, allowing the suffering world to prosper.

Yeah, it's sort of a given that people with this Chosen position are really important. Tethe'alla prospered and Sylvarant suffered. The technology of Sylvarant didn't match the technology of Tethe'alla. The people of Sylvarant didn't know about Tethe'alla, so we though that the Chosen's Journey to reverse the mana flow was a Journey of Regeneration, which would make Sylvarant prosper. We had no idea that it would cause Tethe'alla to fall. Tethe'alla knew though.

We found out that the journey reversed the mana flow and that in order to save the world, the Chosen must lost everything and be reborn as an angel… The man who dictated this way was Mithos Yggdrasill, the guy with angel wings from earlier… so we vowed the stop it. We were my friends… We teamed up with people from Tethe'alla as well… Me, Lloyd, Colette, Raine…

He wanted to resurrect his sister, Martel, who was considered a deity to the people of our world. He wished to resurrect her and create an age of lifeless beings… people without feelings or fears, just shells of humans. They would not react to anything and merely live without knowing what emotions were. Like… robots. No say, no nothing; just empty bodies, unable to care." Genis' explanation was long, but it foretold a legend of overcoming the truth.

"Before I ask another question, could it be that the Chosen in that story… is Colette?" Jade inquired slyly.

"Yeah… She's Sylvarant's Chosen. We also had Tethe'alla's Chosen helping us." Genis replied, and Colette looked up. She felt it was her turn to answer something.

"Then… Why would Mithos want to resurrect his sister?" Jade asked; this was getting interesting.

"Because… She was killed… by humans." Colette replied, as if it were a painful thing to say. Then again, it was painful.

"Humans…?" Luke eyed Colette; it didn't make sense.

"Yes. Because Martel Yggdrasill, Mithos' sister, was not human—she was a half-elf," Colette said, and it clicked, "Sylvarant and Tethe'alla survived with beings such as us, humans, and elves. Of course, occasionally, a human and an elf would cross and create who is a half-elf. The world… discriminated half-elves… Martel and Mithos longed for a world where half-elves could be accepted, but Martel was eventually murdered by a human and triggered Mithos' hate for humans. Martel's last wish was for a world without discrimination… Mithos mistook that wish and perceived it as his reason to create a world of lifeless beings; so half-elves would not be hated upon by others."

"That's terrible. Why did the society not stop this?! Wouldn't the royalty of your world care about them?" Natalia asked, as she being royalty herself and longing for equality among replicas and normal people, could slightly understand, "What about your role as a Chosen? Would the people not listen to your wishes…?"

"That's because there were too many people for the Chosen to stop… Some people might have stopped, but there were too many who hated half-elves and wouldn't stop, even if Colette said so. As for royalty… they didn't care about us either. In fact, they hated us too, so they would leave us be." Genis explained and the group faced him.

"So you're a half-elf…?" Guy looked at Genis, pitying the boy because of a horrible life he must have had to lead. Genis plainly nodded. Either he was being depressing, or he was tired; bet on the ladder.

"Didn't you guys defeat Mithos already? If so, why would he still be here?" Ion asked a normal question.

"We don't know who it was… But someone managed to bring him back to life. As for how, I don't know… He did come back though. I think it was through the use of fonons. He was able to use magic that wasn't mana." Colette answered his question, although she didn't know the whole story herself.

"How would Mithos reach fonons though…?" Tear asked, eyeing Colette.

"I'm not sure. What I'm sure of is it's not magic that is used by mana. He was able to trap our friends in their exspheres. That can definitely not be magic through mana." Colette stated, as if she were at a press conference.

"Exspheres?" Luke's group asked at once and the two travelers realized they hadn't told Luke and his friends about exspheres.

"Exspheres are gems. Genis has one on his hand. I don't have one because I have a Cruxis Crystal to compensate for it." Colette let on, and Genis took over.

"They're gems made to strengthen one. They push it's bearer over the limit… Most people say it makes you go 110 when naturally you should be limited to 100 logically… It gives you faster reflexes and strength. If someone attacked you, making you fly back, totally out of the blue, where you would have no idea what happened, chances are, you will hit the ground. With exspheres, you'll process the situation faster mentally, giving a larger chance of taking action and probably saving yourself from a pain." Genis explained with scientific words.

"Wow, really? That's so cool! I wish I could have one." Anise exclaimed and the others also found it useful.

"They're not so great once you know its origin… Exspheres are given birth in the exchange of a life." Genis stated facing the ground as the group paused. He could remember Marble as he looked at his blue exsphere.

"Exspheres are like parasites. They must nurture themselves and grow from a host. In Sylvarant, there were places called Human Ranches, where evil people known as Desians would take humans to the Ranch. People were given exspheres, which would feed on the host and slowly grow." Colette also looked down; ashamed to know that for power was a life.

"Exspheres are powerful and can be removed, but in order to safely remove an exsphere, there needs to be something called a key crest on it… Desians don't supply these. Without a key crest, the host will most likely grow into a monster and be killed." Genis finished it off.

"Are you saying these Desians created exsphere farms and when the exsphere was fully grown… the host would be disposed of?" Tear asked the horrifying question and the pair nodded.

"That's horrible… to kill them for power…" Ion commented.

"That's a homicide… Why didn't anyone stop the Desians?!" Natalia asked.

"At that time, no one could. They were too strong for us, but we did defeat them… Getting back on topic though… Mithos was able to use magic to trap our friends within their exspheres. They're sleeping now. Their power together was too much for Mithos and the exspheres had teleported, spreading itself around the world." Colette said, and showed her ringed bracelet.

"These rings represent Summon Spirits. In our world, there are spiritual beings called Summon Spirits which help the world. These belong to a friend who is also trapped in their exsphere. Seeing as these exspheres came to Eldrant, with the help of the Summon Spirits, we were brought here. If those exspheres are broken, then the person within it will die. Mithos is aiming for my friends… more importantly, Lloyd." Genis added, showing his bracelet.

"Why Lloyd?" Luke asked as the pair put their hands to the laps again.

"Because Lloyd can wield the Eternal Sword." Genis stated.

"The sword that can control time." Colette finished it off.

** · Chapter 2: Sleeping **** · ****  
****·**** END ·  
**

* * *

"So you're Van? And what do you need of me?" A young blonde man asked.

"I believe your exspheres and Cruxis Crystals will prove useful to me." The Locrian General replied.

* * *

**Authoress Notes**** · **That's the end there. Ahaha, this was such a pain. Sorry for late updates or crap. This one was sort of boring and more talk. Sorry, but I have some other stuff to write, so yeah. -shot-

** Presea · **Please review.


	3. Rheaird

**Authoress Notes ·** Hello everyone; here's another update coming your way! Hopefully, I'm updating faster. I hope these chapters aren't getting too slow though. I want to begin writing some other ideas I got. Thanks for waiting though, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer · **I don't own Tales of in general, stop hounding me!

* * *

**· Chapter 3: Rheaird ·  
****· BEGIN ·**

"A sword that controls time!?" Anise openly gaped. There could never be such a sword.

"That's ludicrous. Such a powerful weapon could not be set in the hands of humans, furthermore, should not even exist." Tear added, knowing full well the others didn't believe it as well. Then again, who would…?

"I sort of expected that reaction… It does exist though, just as odd as me being an angel and Genis who is a half-elf. I wouldn't mind showing it to you, but I don't have the capabilities to summon it. Only Lloyd can do that; he's the Eternal Swordsman after all." Colette replied, sighing at the beginning of her sentence. She never expected them to believe her crazy idea anyway. It did sound ludicrous after all.

"Believe us or not, but that doesn't change the fact that we're being honest. The Eternal Sword can really--" Genis began, but he stopped midway though. He rushed his attention to Colette, abruptly stood up. By then Genis realized it too. Both of them turned their heels, leaving their outdoor circle.

"Colette, Genis, wait! Where are you guys going," Luke shouted and went after them. They paused and looked at the site before them. Luke and the others stopped, about to interrogate Colette and Genis, until they realized what was staring them down.

He was staring them down.

More like it though.

"Efreet! Have you found someone?!" Colette called out to the red summon spirit of fire.

"Yes. I have found one of your companion's exspheres. They lie in Sheridan. I have heard talk of it being brought to a place called Belkend though. Make haste, Chosen of Mana, half-elven warlock." Efreet bellowed and they nodded and the Spirit of Fire disappeared into air.

"That… That is the sentient Spirit of Fire, Efreet?!" Natalia asked shocked to see a being that had cut off all human connections after the end of the Dawn Age.

"Sentient…? The spirits aren't active in this world?" Genis asked, turning to face Natalia.

"Well, they do their job, but… They sort of cut off all human connections after the Dawn Age; just in case you guys don't know, the Dawn Age was an era a lo—ng time ago." Anise explained. Genis and Colette nodded in understanding.

"We have bigger problems on hand though. First, if what Colette and Genis' situation is true, we should hurry to Belkend and Sheridan," Jade deduced, "If they find these so-called Exspheres, your friend may die." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed out of the hotel and outside. Colette and Genis were about to go their own way, until Luke called out to them.

"Genis, Colette, come this way! We'll bring you on the Albiore!" He shouted, beckoning them to come. Personally, they didn't know what the hell an Albiore was, but it's not like it mattered. If it could get them to Sheridan fast enough.

* * *

The distressed _Jade gang_ ran into Sheridan, bursting into the Meeting Hall. Aston was speaking with Ginji, and if Ginji was there, it meant that Asch was too.

"Ginji!" Noelle cried, and ran up to her brother, pulling him into a hug. She hadn't seen him in ages and such affection from his sister surprised the group, but they'd hardly been together, so any sort of sibling care was never really seen.

Aston looked at the group oddly, "What brings you guys here?"

"Um, have you seen a sort of… jewel? It should be red and I heard rumors flying that its head to Belkend! It should look just like this!" Colette showed the red jewel right above her collarbone.

"Or this!" Genis blurted, showing Aston one on his hand.

"You kids and your blasted little body jewels! Although yes, I have seen one. No one really knew what it was, so I sent it off to Spinoza in Belkend. Why do you ask?" Aston explained, Colette and Genis merely shouted a quick thank you before darting out of the hall. They ran out, but Luke stopped them.

"Calm down! I doubt Spinoza will break it!" Luke said, but that wasn't the problem.

"That's not what I'm worried about! What if Mithos finds it before us?!" Colette countered. She turned to run again, but fell back when she saw a figure tower above her.

"Asch!" The group, minus Jade, shouted as they looked at the dark clad man before them. Colette scrambled to her feet and bowed before moving aside. If Luke and the others refused to accompany her, she would do her best to fly to Belkend on her own. It wasn't hard for her to fly, really. She did with Lloyd, and Genis was generally light-weight. It was the swords that made it hard. At least they could swim. The pair, without time to waste, ran out of Sheridan, seeing as the exit was close by.

"Wait, Colette!" Luke was about to go after her, but paused since a dumbfounded Asch stood in the doorway, being sort of shoved by the pair so they could leave.

"What the hell was that?" Asch demanded an answer; and he wanted it now.

"Asch, we have to stop them!" Natalia pleaded, but Asch didn't under what in the seven hells even occurred. Jade stopped them though.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave them." Jade explained, pushing his glasses up. The group turned to face Jade.

"Jade, what're you saying?" Luke asked the old man, his voice rising.

"That Mithos guy might come after them again; they may die." Guy added, but after his words, he began to see Jade's caution.

"Yes, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. Van is still wreaking havoc and we must put an end to his plans. If we don't, more people will end up dying then just Genis and Colette." The red-eyed colonel explained, and the rest fell silent. He was right.

"What was that anyway?" Asch broke the menacing silence.

* * *

"I don't think I can really believe that." Asch replied, crossing his arms. Who the hell would believe it though? An angel and a half-elf from another world came to find these blasted things called exspheres and Cruxis Crystals because their friends slept in it and they had this weird time weapon called the Eternal Sword; bullshit.

"It's true though! I saw it with my own eyes! She even had wings!" Natalia defended her belief; after all, as an Archer, her eyes would not lie to her.

"Believe it or not, but that's not the problem here. We have to stop Van for now." Jade stopped them from reconsidering following Colette. With a sigh, the group stood up from the round table.

"Let's go find Noelle, Ginji, and Aston." The troop had left earlier. Rather then starting their search, the Meeting Hall door opened.

"Excuse me, is this where Aston is?" The young girl asked. She looked just about Anise's age.

"Aston? He was just here a while ago. What do you need him for? We could relay a message if you want." Guy explained, looking at the girl.

"Yes… I believe I sent him a letter by carrier pigeon. My name is Presea Combatir and there's something of mine that I'd like him to modify for me." She explained. Luke and the group nodded, and told her she could hang with them until they found Aston since they were looking for him too.

* * *

"Oh, you're Presea?" Aston asked as they entered the Meeting Hall.

"Well, since you found Aston, I think we'll be leaving now." Tear explained, but Jade stopped her and the group.

"I think there's something I'd like to see." He replied, and the group watched with stillness.

"Yes. I can assume my message reached you?" She asked formally and the old man grinned.

"Yeah, it did! So, what's this thing you want me to modify?" He asked, but Presea shook her head.

"They're a little big and there's a few, so do you have a bigger working space? I wouldn't want to have any of your tools broken." Presea explained and the man nodded, leaving them downstairs, into a large room.

"This big enough?" Aston asked lightheartedly, and Presea nodded, thanking him. She took out a small, metallic box from her pouch and clicked a button on it, throwing it into the air. The group watched in total amazement as light poured from the button, forming into bird like machines.

"These are called Rheairds. I was… helping my father with an excavation mission and I found these. He sent me to Sheridan to ask you to see if you could check it out. Apparently, they don't run on fonons. I'm hoping you could find away to make it run on fonons then whatever it currently requires to may fly." Presea explained, but that was a lie, but it's not like anyone realized it yet.

**· Chapter 3: Rheaird ·  
· END ·**

* * *

**Authoress Notes ·** I finally updated! Aren't you guys so proud of me?! Sorry for taking so long. I couldn't bring myself to write. Anyway though, sorry, I guess this is a filler chapter. I felt this was an appropriate place to end the chapter, so sorry if you find it short. Of course, how Presea escaped will be explained later. I'm actually satisfied with this chapter, but sorry if it was a let down to some of you.

Also, I realized I forgot to edit this on fanfiction. If you read it before I fixed it, sorry for any inconvinience.

**Presea ·** Please review.


	4. Ravage

**Authoress Notes »** Hello there, I'm updating Angel Song again! Now that story has taken a turn which I had initially not planned, I'm much… pumped now? Also, I'm actually making a story where the cast of Tales of the Abyss is cast into our world and another story, where in a world where Luke is brought, he sees the world if all the tragedies in everyone's lives never occurred, but that doesn't mean that it will remain peaceful or something like that. If you see them, please take your time to read it!

**Disclaimer »** I don't own Tales of the Abyss or Tales of Symphonia, so please don't sue me.

**Notes »** I'm currently looking for a Beta Reader, so if you have any ideas or recommendations, please do tell!

* * *

**» Chapter 4: Ravage «  
»**** BEGIN «**

Aston observed the Rheairds with explicit curiosity.

"Little missy, are these from the Dawn Age or something? I've never heard of it." Aston asked, stopping.

"I'm not sure yet. That's what father and I had assumed, but we don't have a concrete answer." Presea replied and Aston nodded.

"I'll see what I can do!" Aston replied, and turned around, grabbing a box of tools. He was itching to take apart the Rheaird.

"Aston, could I help as well!?" Guy exclaimed, and no one was shocked by the Fon Machine buff's behavior. Aston nodded and Guy ran over to help like a giddy child drooling at a candy store. Presea bowed in thanks.

"I will remain on this continent until the work has been done; most of the time, at least. I may have to leave occasionally." Presea announced, and Aston nodded, but also a little unsure.

"That's all right, but are you sure? I don't know how long this will take." Aston replied, but Presea shook her head.

"Yes. I will need those as soon as I can, so I believe it will be best to remain here." Presea replied, and Aston shrugged and Presea left. Luke and the others, minus Guy, followed suit, seeing as their business was done.

* * *

They walked, Presea aware, but inattentive to their presence. They paused as a man ran into the town.

"Great… we're out of firewood." A man said, walking past them. Presea immediately perked up, and caught the man.

"You are in search of firewood?" She asked, and man nodded.

"We're making some more weapons, but we ran out. With all the monsters crawling out there now, I don't know if I have the guts to get more." He said, scratching his head.

"If I retrieve the wood, would you give me a payment? I work as a lumberjack."

She said, but the man and Luke's group was thoroughly shocked.

"You, a lumberjack; aren't you too young?" He asked, but Presea shook her head.

"I am capable of doing this job. Please allow me to. Upon traveling, I've run out of gald; my current amount will not last long. That wouldn't do me well." She explained and the man shrugged.

"Your choice, but if you get hurt, I'm not at fault." He said and Presea nodded, satisfied. Without going to even gather materials, she dragged her axe towards the entrance.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Natalia called and the others followed.

"What is it?" Presea plainly asked, but the others were amazed at her dull replies.

"You can't just go into the wild like that! You're a child! Furthermore, from what I've seen, there are no trees growing here." Natalia scolded Presea, and she nodded.

"I'm capable of fending for myself and am aware of the lack of nature here. I will go to the Padamiya Continent and bring the wood back here." Presea talked about it like it was the most obvious solution… which it was sure as hell not.

"Nonsense! I can't merely let a child wander out like this! And how do you intend to bring that wood over?" Natalia's noble blood was taking course now.

"I will drag it. If you wish to accompany me, I don't mind, but I cannot pay your fees; this job will pay, and I can only afford a one-round trip ticket." Presea replied, and before Anise could even object, Natalia spoke.

"All right, we'll accompany you!" She announced, and Anise practically fell on the floor, but the Fon Master Guardian knew it was not her place to argue with the Princess when she was in her noble stage.

* * *

The group was stunned.

Why were they stunned?

They watched a 12-year old chop down a tree… in a single slice.

And she was cutting trees… more trees.

She cut them all in a single slice.

"That's most likely enough." Presea said, not even breaking a sweat as she looked at her heap of trees. Patiently, she began to orderly line them, and when finished, she stood to the side and began chopping off the tree branches. It was an odd sight, really.

"She's… pretty strong." Anise mumbled.

"Can she carry all of that on the ship…?" Luke asked himself. Finishing chopping, she began to tie the load together with a thick rope she'd borrowed from the ship. She tied both the end and beginning and then tied a handle to the ropes. Presea grabbed hold and hauled the wood across the group.

"Whoa, Presea, I can carry that!" The red-headed, or orange, scion grabbed hold of the handle. The pink-haired lumberjack knew the outcome, but she released her grip regardless, and watched as Luke failed to pull the wood. He pulled, and shouted, "Where's Guy when you need him!?" Anise opted to transform Tokunaga and help pull, but it didn't really help. Natalia even ran up with Tear, which moved the hunk of lumber!

It helped move the wood… by maybe an inch or so.

"What an amusing scene." Jade commented cheerfully and the two Nobles, Luke and Natalia, gave him a glare.

"You help too, Jade!" Luke commanded, but the Colonel shrugged.

"I'm old and my joints ache." He concluded and the two nobles only opted to stare at him more, before Presea sighed. She fixed the scarf she wore around her neck and came up to the group and began pulling the hunk of wood. Everyone fell over due to the sudden shock of how light the weight of the wood became when they were pulling so hard.

* * *

"Oh, welcome back you guys!" Aston replied as he looked up at the rag-tag group. They grinned nervously as they entered, having already delivered the wood. Most of them were still shocked that Presea dragged all that wood by herself all the way to the man who asked for it; granted that she was worn out, but she wasn't going to collapse in the road like Ion might.

"Have you guys seen the fon machine?! It's great; it has so much technology, I've never seen anything like it before! And the box that can hold it! It's pretty big and yet it can practically shrink it or something for compact carrying!" Guy gushed on, running towards them; his eyes were filled with stars. He was certainly happy for one.

The two nobles and the Malkuth Colonel made a move to give a witty comment, if it weren't for the screaming outside. The group, shocked, ran outside. It was not the Oracle Knights like last time though. They were oddly dressed and the group never saw them before… they were also led by a man with pointy ears…

"Rodyle," Presea shouted as she pulled her axe out, ready to battle the man.

"Ah, Presea, I've found you," He laughed tauntingly and offered a hand to her, "Now return, child."

"I will not return to your side, Rodyle. I have made that mistake once; I refuse to repeat it." She replied maturely. He seemed like an enemy, so the group was already in battle position. They didn't intend to let what once happened in Sheridan repeat; they felt a tinge of guilt regarding it, with so many in Sheridan dying for them… The group shook the memory from their heads and looks at they were surrounded by these soldiers.

"Oh, but who do you think released you from your exsphere?" Rodyle asked with a dark smile. Presea narrowed her eyes in resistance.

"Simply because you freed doesn't mean I owe you anything. Furthermore, you did so of your own free will. You should have been aware of the consequences." Presea answered and Rodyle glared at her, but the young girl did not flinch under his gaze.

"You little… conceited human!" He pointed at Presea and his soldiers began to assault her. The group then began to start assisting Presea as well. The soldiers weren't very strong, but they shouldn't be underestimated. They offered a fight, with so many at once, but before they could continue, Rodyle called them off.

"That was only a warning if you continue to defy us, human; we've begun creating ranches here," Rodyle gave a sadistic smirk and Presea's eyes widened, "I'm sure we'll see more results like your pathetic sister. What was her name…? Oh, that's right, her name, Alicia." Presea felt rage overcome her rational thinking._ How dare you… speak of Alicia in such a manner…!_ Presea thought as she paused, tearing off the scarf. The group watched a spark of red light brighten at her collarbone. It was seconds later they realized what it was; an exsphere, no, a Cruxis Crystal.

"You cannot speak of Alicia in such a manner!" Presea's anger was stimulated and she was like a monster when upset. She ran up, swinging her axe in the direction of Rodyle. The half-elf expected her anger, but he hadn't expected her to be that angry. With narrowed eyes, he leaped back. He held another dark smile as he pulled out a jewel.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to attack as long as I have this in my possession." He countered her attack with mere words and rendered Presea powerless; between his two fingers as a blue jewel.

* * *

**» Chapter 4: Ravage «  
» END «**

**Authoress Notes » **Sorry for the wait! :) I finally got it done though! You'll find out what he has in the next chapter, although it's a bit obvious. Well, you can guess who he has then…? Sorry if this seemed rushed though. I'm also assuming all exspheres are blue while Cruxis Crystals are red, to clear up any later chapter confusion. Also, we'll delve more into how Presea was freed from her exsphere without meeting Colette and Genis; although it's seen there that Rodyle did it. Oh, and plus, Presea can cut wood in one swipe. They showed it in the Ex. Chapter of Tales of Symphonia, the manga.

**Presea » **Please review.


End file.
